Bad Education
by XxxEclipseNightxxX
Summary: A priest driven by temptation. Could be the worst sin a follower of god can commit. It can ruin a childs life who was the one who caused the innocent temptation. How far would you go for money? RikuxRoxas Rikux Sora XemnasxSora
1. Chapter 1 StArT

**Disclaimer:** This story is not mine neither do the characters or the story belongs to me. I was so inspired and amazed by the story that I decided to write it with Kingdom Hearts characters taking place. Since this film was made in spanish I decided to translate it into english well sorta. But I hope you enjoy this more than I. I wanted everyone to witness what I have seen. Please enjoy. This story was actually created by Almobovar'

Chp 1. StArT

"The current spell of icywater has claimed it's first victim. A motorcyclist froze to death on Highway 4…and he drove fo a further 90km after he was dead. Two patrolmen flagged him down…and since he didn't react they pursued him." Riku moves a little to get comfterble in his chair.

"They drove alongside and rebuked him for his attitude. When he didn't move they realized something was wrong." He said finishing.

"It seems incredible." Said Axel with a somewhat interested look he seemed deep in thought.

Riku looked up at Axel his eyes filled with devotion,"It's a wonderful image, A dead young man drives his motorcycle across the icy plain…escorted by two patrolmen."

Axel looked into Riku's eye struck with question. "Where was he going in that icy dawn?"

"To see someone who couldn't wait till morning." He glances down at the newspaper that he was reading out of. " There's a story here." He lifted up his scissors and began cutting the small article. "I'll cut it out and keep it, it might inspire me." He says. Suddenly a doorbell is heard in the studio.

Axel says quickly. "Stay. I'll get it." he stands up answering the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Is that all? Your probably guessing lol. I'm gonna follow the movie chapters I want to make it as much like the movie remember I didn't create this. I understand if I get no reviews yet but soon right?


	2. Chapter 2 SoRa

**!!Disclaimer:** This story is not mine neither do the characters or the story belongs to me. I was so inspired and amazed by the story that I decided to write it with Kingdom Hearts characters taking place. Since this film was made in Spanish I decided to translate it into English well sorta. But I hope you enjoy this more than I. I wanted everyone to witness what I have seen. Please enjoy. This story was actually created by Almobovar'

Chapter. 2 Sora

Axel opens the door. "Hello. What is it that you want?" he asks the other quickly staring at the other male.

The male replies "I'm an actor. I'm looking for Riku Goded." He says glancing at Riku seeing that he was working on something.

Axel replies coldly. "Well Riku's not here."

The other male looks over at Riku and points him out. "But I'm seeing him right now. He's over there."

Axel turns toward Riku then looks back at the man at the door. "Nevertheless he's busy with work and can't see anyone and we don't have any projects available right now."

The male insisted. "But I would like to talk to him were old friends from school my names Sora Night."

Axel rolls his eyes moving aside and nodded "Alright then. Come in"

Sora takes a step forward entering he continues to stare at Riku in a whisper he says "thank you"

Axel closes the door. "I'm pretty sure he still won't be able to see you. Please wait right here." He says walking past Sora.

Sora nods waiting patiently.

Axel looks at Riku unpleased entering his office." He's an actor, a nuisance!" he walks closer to Riku until he's in front of him while Riku turns his chair to face Axel "I told him we aren't preparing a film now. But he insists on seeing you."

"Tell him I'm not in." Riku replies.

"I did, but he saw you." Axel says.

Riku turns his head to look at Sora "And I can see him."

"He said he was an old friend from the same school that you attended."

Riku doesn't look at Axel and studies the other male carefully. "Who can he be?"

"Sora Night." answers Axel.

Sora turns to look at the other two when he hears his name being said.

"Sora?" Riku's eyes widen surprised he stands up out of his chair "It can't be!"

"That's what he said." Axel follows Riku's actions as Riku heads out of his office _must be someone important._

Riku approaches Sora still sounding shocked "Sora is that really you?"

Sora smiles looking up at Riku thrilled. 'Of course, Riku. I'm delighted you remember me.'

Riku moved forward embracing Sora into a hug. "How could I forget you." He moved away to get a better look at Sora.

Sora laughed a little.

"Well, it has been 16 years."

"That long?" Sora questioned.

"More or less. I wouldn't recognize you with that beard. You'd look better without it. Come into my office."

Sora lifted his hand touching his chin.

Riku places a hand on Sora's shoulder "Would you like some coffee?" he offers with a sincere smile.

"Oh, No thank you."

"Well I'm having one." Riku says.

Sora nervously looks at Riku glancing quickly at him a couple of times. "Then I'll have one also." He replied quickly trying to hide his blush.

As soon as they arrived to Riku's office. Axel stood out in front of the door eyeing Sora suspiciously.

"Axel will you make us some coffee?"

Axel rolled his eyes unfolding his arms "Sure." he says leaving.

Riku smiles, "Sit down." He walks around the table. "What brings you here?" he says sitting in his chair his eyes never leaving Sora.

Sora sits down and looks up at Riku. "I came to ask for work. I'm an actor," Sora looks down at his bag quickly taking out a couple of papers. "I brought you my resume."

Riku leans forward taking the paper that was being handed to him and begins reading through it then reads out loud a title that catches his attention. "Bumblebee Group?"

Sora answers quickly. "It's an Independent Theater Company."

Riku begins looking through some photos and stares at the picture oddly. Sora explains the title of the piece Its El Retabillo de San Cristobal by: Garcia Lorca."

Riku switches the photo.

Sora glances at the photo then switches to Riku. "The Diary of Adam and Eve by: Mark Twain."

Riku let out a sigh, repeating the creators of the ones who created the plays. "Mark Twain, Garcia Lorca…" he looks up at Sora. "Only the best, for the Bumblebee. Don't you write anymore?"

Sora smiles and shakes his head "No, I stopped ages ago. But since I know how you love my stories I've brought you my last story." Sora turns to look at his bag and takes out a packet of papers stapled together and hands it to Riku.

Riku couldn't help but smile, it read "THE VISIT" by Sora Night in front of the first page. Riku grins. "The Visit?" he says smiling.

Sora nods. "Yes, by the way, when are you starting your next film?"

"Well-"

"Tell me anything. I'll do anything." Sora says.

"I don't know. Were eyeing tabloids to see if, I can think of stories." Riku shakes his head. "You've caught me in a creative crisis."

Sora frowns "how unfortunate.'

Riku nods in agreement.

Sora stretches out his hands to the story "Well read my story, it might give you some ideas."

Riku looks up at Sora "What's it about?"

Sora stares at the paper. "Our School," he says looking away lost in thought.

Riku looks at Sora surprised.

"There's a part in it. It inspired me a lot and it's about our childhood, and the other part isn't when the characters grow up. That's fiction."

Axel practically swings the coffee back in forth in Sora's face.

Riku and Sora look up at Axel. "I haven't introduced you yet. Sora, Axel."

Axel says. "Please to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Would you like sugar and milk?" Axel asks.

"Yes, please." Sora says quickly.

Sora turns to look at Riku "By the way. I don't call myself Sora anymore now I'm Angel." He smiles.

Riku blinks. "Why is that?"

"It's a stage name. An actor can't be named Sora Night."

Riku scrunched his eyebrows glancing at Axel. "He can't."

Axel replies sarcastically. "Of course not," he rolls his eyes again.

Sora nods "Nope. Angel Andrade. Everyone calls me that, even my mother."

Riku replies boredly. "Uh, that's great." He sips his coffee.

Sora does also copying Riku. "Thank you."

"Sora was-"

"Angel!" Sora says quickly correcting Riku.

Riku nods understanding. "Sora-"

"Angel." Sora laughs.

"Well, Sora, before he became Angel…was, is an old friend from school." He says to Axel, then turning to look at Sora he says, "Axel is my production director."

Axel looks at Sora coldly. "And maid of all work."

"Well Sora…"

"Angel."

"Right! That! I'm delighted to see you. As soon as I've got anything… Give me your number, I'll call you."

Sora replies hastily. "I don't have a phone. But I'll call you." He glances at Axel then at Riku. "Should I leave you another photo?"

"No don't worry." Riku says getting out of his chair.

Sora sips his coffee looking at the annoyed Axel.

"Well, Angel, it was great seeing you." He says approaching Sora.

"So I should go?" he says with a pout.

"Yes I think so.'

Sora stands up looking around at Riku's desk "Can't I help you cut out-"

"No, thanks for offering." Riku says.

Sora raises his hand to shake Axels "I'm really glad I meet you. Bye."

Axels nods returning the shake. "My pleasure," he tries smiling.

As soon as Sora walks out of the office with Riku, Riku says, "You look great."

Sora turns to face Riku, "So do you." He pats Riku's broad chest. "Do read "THE VISIT" and tell me what you think."

Riku nods "Yes, I will of course, I'm dying of curiosity." He smiles.

Sora turns to leave. "Glad to see you're doing well"

Riku returns to his office.

"I though he'd never leave!" he crosses his arms as if to shiver. "Is he really a friend of yours?" Axel asks.

"Yes." He looks at Axel then turns to look at Sora who was making his way out. "I haven't seen him since we went to school together. We were really close. Intimate. Well he was my first love."

Sora takes one last look at Riku before he leaves.

"But he's changed a lot. I would have never recognized him." He shakes his head.

"Will you see him again?" Axel asks.

Riku turns to look at Axel. "No."

"But it seemed like you liked him."

"Well no. There's nothing less erotic than an actor looking for work." He says to Axel as he places the story on his desk.

Now this one was long. When I watched this scene it gets me wondering a lot. Riku likes Sora but then again he doesn't know what to make of it. Oh my. Well there's more to come please review ^^


	3. Chapter 3 Connection

**Disclaimer:** This story is not mine neither do the characters or the story belongs to me. I was so inspired and amazed by the story that I decided to write it with Kingdom Hearts characters taking place. Since this film was made in spanish I decided to translate it into english well sorta. But I hope you enjoy this more than I. I wanted everyone to witness what I have seen. Please enjoy. This story was actually created by Almobovar'

Chapter 3-Connection

Riku sits on his couch leaning forward his hands interlocked together he stares at the story that laid on his table that stood in front him. "The Visit" he says completely absorbed into it. He takes out a ciggarrette lighting it and bringing it to his lips inhaling the smoke he began reading it.

_"Ever since we started touring the show, The Bomb. I've been waiting for this moment. Today were playing in the town were I went to school. I won't mention the school's name so as not to promote it. I owe my best memories to the Olympo Cinema...which is now in ruins."_

**~La Bomb~**

_Riku sits at a table playing cards with some old timers he wore a black leather jacket a ciggeratte rested on lips his turqoise eyes staring intensly at his cards. He wore some tight jeans and to top it off some black boots. he shifted a bit he was playing a game with a couple middle aged men. Riku twitched slightly angrily throwing his cards on the table. "Im fucking sick of losing!" he gruffed._

_One of the middle aged men laughed mockingly. "Then clear off already. No ones telling you to stick around kid."_

_The one sitting closest to Riku kindly says to him "Take a break. Go cool your head off son."_

_Riku stands up annoyed and looks around noticing a red curtain drapped over a door he saw people entering, a couple who seemed awfully close entered giggleling. Riku noticed the sign on the left it had a picture of a very feminen male his name was Zahara he was supposed to be the main attraction of the show. He puts his cigarrette out._

_Music began playing Riku decided to enter out of curiosity he walks in noticing another girlie looking dude with blonde air dancing dramatically on the stage he chuckles to himsef and takes a seat at a table not far from the front stage._

_The feminem male who was dressed oddly dances he seemed to be concentrating hard when the song finishes he bows but none of the crowd bothers to clap. He frowns and claps himself leaning forward staring at the crowd intently with a look on his face which read if you don't clap I'm not leaving. Finally a couple of people clapped and he smiles proudly satisfied._

_The male smiles picking up the microphone. "He defines himself as a mix of desert, hazard... and cafeteria; He's a great artiste...and a great friend of mine. With all of you our next act...the mysterious and the fascination...of the one and only...the inimitable...Zahara!" he smiles widely looking to the right then back at the crowd "A bit of applause, for Christ's sake!"_

_Zahara looks at the crowd walking carefully and in a sophisticated manner his eyes shaded with dark eyeliner his jeans were tight, a shirt was tight around himself it looked like a school uniform except for the pants. A silver cross was resting on his chest in dangled as he leaned forward anyone looking at Zahara would get ready to cover their ears expecting him to sing some hard core metal._

_Zahara grabs the mike from Tidus closing his eyes then opening slowly staring at Riku he smirks to himself the blue eyes flashing dangerously he takes off his silver cross and throws it at Riku._

_Riku startled but with his sharp reflexes he catches the cross he slightly blushes staring at the chestnut haired male who stood in front of him he couldn't help but smirk back at Zahara the expression that Zahara read sexy and deadly all over it._

_Zahara opened his mouth instead of letting out screams or a low emo sounding voice he began to sing normally a soft melody that was oddly relaxing but had great impact on the crowd after he had finished during the time he was singing his eyes were on Riku as if he were singing for Riku and Riku only._

_Riku gazed at Zahara with an impressive look on his face. When the show was over Zahara looked at Riku once more before going backstage._

Tell me are you guys wondering where the church is? Where the priest are at a school? Why is Sora writing a story and giving it to Riku. Why is Sora an actor? Where's Roxas? Where's Xemnas o.o yes lots of mysterious but if you keep reading all will be solved. Also I changed the situation a bit where Sora was singing in the movie he's in drag but I decided to make him look different cooler you know? Anyways there's more to come and once again review if you could cause i got no reviews for this story One would be nice to have or 2 even. With that thank you and to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4 Riku Again

**Disclaimer:** This story is not mine neither do the characters or the story belongs to me. I was so inspired and amazed by the story that I decided to write it with Kingdom Hearts characters taking place. Since this film was made in Spanish I decided to translate it into English well sort of. But I hope you enjoy this more than I. I wanted everyone to witness what I have seen. Please enjoy. This story was actually created by Almobovar'

Chapter 4. Riku Again

Zahara hurries over to Riku gazing at him "What's wrong? He asks looking at Riku who was looking troubled he was fascinated by the silver hair that shone under the moonlight he was truly beautiful.

Riku looks up at Zahara with a smile. "I can't seem to find my keys." He continues searching through his pockets.

Zahara's eyes flashed his finger pointing at Riku from head to toe slowly "Would you mind if I helped?" he giggles playfully flashing his blue eyes at Riku his dark grim black eye liner making his blue eyes stand out.

Riku took a step forward toward the small male; he stretches out his hands "Please do," he says gazing deeply into Zahara's deep blue eyes sending shivers down Zahara's spine.

Zahara placed his hands on Riku's waist and leans forward closing in the gap between each other. He stared seductively at Riku's turquoise jewels. His hands trailed around Riku's waist. "No they don't seem to be here." Zahara begins to crouch down feeling up his legs for the keys he looks up innocently at Riku with a small lustering smile across his face. "Don't seem to be here either." He stands up and smiles at Riku.

Riku rests his hands on the back of his head. "Can't seem to be anywhere but I'm sure that there still on me."

Digging in his hand into Riku's black leather jacket, he manages to find the keys he spins them on his finger making a jingling noise; Riku reaches for the keys and as he gets close Zahara takes the cigarette from Riku reaching hand that had held it and inhales the smoke smirking at Riku.

~Hotel~

Zahara dips his head bobbing it up and down on Riku's groin; He stops for a bit breathing tiredly. "My lips are going to wear out."

Riku looks around the room dizzyingly his eyes rolling back for a moment. "I drank… too much." He places a hand on Zahara's head gently pushing down urging him to continue.

Zahara rolls his eyes "You're telling me." He continues sucking gently but with speed closing his eyes staying absorbed but stops as soon as he heard Riku snore soundly he lifts his head "Hey, I'm sucking you off! What the hell?" he pouts.

Riku soundly sleeps not replying.

Zahara curses under his breath "Well he's out cold." He lights a cigarette smoking the smoke in, looking around the room Riku's pants catches his attention and he places the cigarette in his mouth beginning to search his pockets; he ends up digging out the keys standing up and glancing at the license "A kid…" he searches through the wallet. "Not a single cent." He says annoyed. "Hmm a lottery ticket, I'll keep that." He pockets it.

A knocking was heard from behind Zahara. So he stands up to answer the door and sees Tidus in front of him not letting Tidus speak. "Here's the keys. Don't start the engine right outside try starting it at a distance from the hotel."

Tidus looks over Zahara's shoulder, "Wow he's passed out. How was he?" he asks interested.

"Not so bad." Zahara smirked proudly.

Tidus licked his lips. "Look at that, even though he's asleep his member is still hard." He says amazed. Zahara looks over his shoulder and at Riku. Tidus eagerly takes a step forward. "Hey let me suck him off a little come on." He asks in a whisper biting his thumb.

Zahara pushes Tidus back out slowly. "No you got things to do."

Tidus frowned "But come on you've been at him for hours. Look at your lips. All worn out from sucking on him" Tidus begins pushing Zahara aside. "Come on, It's not like the bike will run away." He points out.

"Go now, Hide the bike we still have to hurry, I'll see you in your room before 7:00 alright?" Zahara says. Tidus mumbles something annoyed.

"Alright but sure, I get all the dirty work and you have all the fun." He pouts like a child being told no to.

Zahara closes the door and smiles at Tidus remark he hurries over to Riku's wallet. "Now you'll get a hard on asshole." he begins looking through the wallet again. "It's not fair." he finds the males license and reads out the name. "Riku Serrano?" he suddenly stands up his eyes widening he looks over at Riku "Riku?" his mouth slightly opens he hugged the wallet.

He suddenly runs toward the balcony his black robe swaying as he ran "Tidus! Tidus!" he shouted

Tidus swung a leg over the motorcycle but turned his head toward Zahara's voice looking at him confused.

"Come up here! Hurry!" he said urgently.

"What about the bike?" he asks not understanding what Zahara wanted now.

"Leave it there. Come up here. Come!" Zahara ducks back inside the room.

Tidus crouches down putting back the lock back on. "There's nothing like loading up drugs…and on hormones…to end up as crazy as you bitch." He pouted.

Zahara searches his black bag that was shaped like a coffin he unzipped it and took out a little packet and hurried to open the door and Tidus stood there annoyed. "The keys! Give me the keys were not stealing the bike."

"Why not? We've got a buyer" he says.

Zahara hands him a packet of white dust. "I'll explain later. I'll meet you at the church."

"So were going to the school?" Tidus takes the packet with a smile.

"Yes, now more than ever of course." Zahara says as he begins closing the door.

"I'm flipping out Zahara, seriously!" Tidus frowns.

"I bet." Zahara closes the door he lays on the door staring at Riku looking at him differently. He begins to approach Riku throwing the keys across the room and undoing his black robe; he glides across the bed sitting on top of Riku. Zahara closes his eyes from the pain, but waits for comfort he feels the penetration that enters him letting out a long groan; he begins to move up and down letting out small but loud spasms of ecstasy that were released from his soft pink tender lips.

"_Dear Riku,_

_It's me Sora. How I've dreamed of this moment over and over. Even though years have gone by I have never forgotten you. We have to meet again, but when you're not completely plastered. I want to tell you about my life about what I've been doing also I want to hear about yours while we eat a cream cake in the Mallol Patisserie. Like when we used to when we got out of school on the weekends. I'm not going to complicate your life. I know you're married and have a child. I also know that you live in the next town. That you're broke, and that I'd like to help you. I left you some money in your wallet. Right now, I'm working on something; but I'll explain it all in the patisserie. I'll wait for you from 6:00 to 7:00. Do come. I adore you Riku. Love Sora._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~What do you think? Still things are left unexplained but this story unravels as it goes. Thank you for reading. Please review ^^ the next chapter may come out quite fast. Also thank you again.


	5. Chapter 5 Two by Two

**Disclaimer:** This story is not mine neither do the characters or the story belongs to me. I was so inspired and amazed by the story that I decided to write it with Kingdom Hearts characters taking place. Since this film was made in Spanish I decided to translate it into English well sort of. But I hope you enjoy this more than I. I wanted everyone to witness what I have seen. Please enjoy. This story was actually created by Almobovar'

Chp.5 Two by Two

Zahara comes out of the bathroom dressed leaving packet of papers the title on the first read in bold letters 'La Visita' translation 'The Visit' he leaves a couple hundreds by Riku's pants.

Kissing the letter he had written to Riku gently next to him on the pillow.

Riku takes a red pen circleling the part where it read 'Zahara leaves the letter next to the pillow were Riku slept.' he stares at the words for a moment his expression touched he couldn't help but mutter Sora under his breath.

The phone began echoing through the room destroying his train of thought slightly twitching annoyed he places the story down on the small table answering the phone with an irritated voice "Yeah?"

"I miss you. Have you unpacked al the boxes yet?

Riku inhales the cigarette that rested between his fingers "No, Not even half of them." He says.

"Do you need a hand? I don't mind, really." The voice says eagerly.

Riku shakes his head "It's alright Axel, not now but thanks. Can I call you later? I'm reading right now." He says impatiently.

"Oh I…well I'm sorry." Axel's voice trails off.

Riku closes his eyes "Don't be so fucking touchy… look I'll call you in a while."

"Ok call me back, even if it's late."

Riku rolls his eyes annoyed and hangs up without saying goodbye, he goes back to reading.

"We saw Sara's first film here." Zahara says walking alongside Tidus. "And Breakfast Tiffany's…It's also where Riku and I groped each other for the first time here." He says with a blush as he remembers.

"My knees are trembling just thinking about it." Tidus says grinning.

Zahara sits on some steps Tidus joins him and continues to listen to Zahara "I'm meeting him at 6:00 in the patisserie." he says with a smile.

Tidus looks at Zahara "Don't get your hopes up. Remember, he's married." He says pointing a finger at Zahara.

"If' Father Xemnas hadn't separated us..." Zahara stares at the sky daydreaming of the possibilities.

"What's he got to do with it?" Tidus tilts his head."

"A lot, no everything!" Zahara says growing angry. "That priest owes me a lot, and it's time for him to pay." He says darkly.

Tidus shakes his head gulping. "I hate seeing you like this…Look you got anything left?"

Zahara smiled knowing what Tidus was referring to. "Yup."

"What?"

"Speedball." He says grinning widely at Tidus.

Tidus pushes Zahara's shoulder. "Come on share some." He pleads.

Zahara looks around. "Here?"

Tidus glances around "Of course, look around there's no one coming by. These streets are dead. Were alone it's a perfect place to do it." He nods.

"Fine fag." Zahara searches through his pockets.

Tidus licks his fingers. "Come on, Come on." He urges.

"Alright a nailful for my pal Tidus." He smiles, lifting his finger toward Tidus nostril.

Tidus sniffs it in quickly, blinking a couple of times and rubbing his nose slightly his head spinning and whirling.

Zahara sniffs the powder also taking in a nailfull.

Tidus looks over at Zahara smiling "One more. I believe you can get Riku. Two fucks, two bumps, two best friends. I believe in couples." He raises his finger shoving for more from Zahara.

Zahara raises his finger to Tidus nose and watches him snorts it again.

Tidus giggles happily "Two rode together, Two for the road." Tidus dunks his finger into the packet and puts the dust in his mouth as if it were candy.

"You're such a pig!" Zahara socks Tidus shoulder.

"Ow!" he laughs "Come on, Let's go to school!" he smacks his leg "Gee up boy!" he stands up with Zahara following from behind he waits for awhile and links his arm with Zahara "Come on, best foot forward."

Zahara smiles and walks ahead; pointing out a large tall worn out building that he approaches. "Look this was my old school." He says with a childlike smile.

"I'm worn out. Have you anything left?" Tidus asks hungering for more.

Zahara frowns at Tidus as he approaches the church. "Be quiet." He let out a sigh and raised his finger to his lip letting out a "Shh! It's starting." Zahara walks into the building and Tidus follows after.

Manage to finish two chapters in one day aren't I nice ^^. Anyways thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6 Stealing from the Church

**Disclaimer:** This story is not mine neither do the characters or the story belongs to me. I was so inspired and amazed by the story that I decided to write it with Kingdom Hearts characters taking place. Since this film was made in Spanish I decided to translate it into English well sort of. But I hope you enjoy this more than I. I wanted everyone to witness what I have seen. Please enjoy. This story was actually created by Almobovar'

Chapter: 6 Stealing from the church

"The Gods of hope who, by the grace of the Holy Spirit fills us with his and peace…" Xemnas chants reading the passage from the Holy Bible thoroughly.

Zahara stares intently at the white haired priest; turning to Tidus he says wide eyed with a tint of fear that could be seen in his eyes. "That's Father Xemnas, though he looks quite old." he says with hate in his tone staring at Xemnas.

"Well he's no spring chicken." Tidus says softly checking out Xemnas the priest looked old but he still had quite attractive features.

"You're right." Zahara agrees.

Tidus glances toward the exit of the church nervously, "Zahara, This is crazy." He says regretfully looking around the church.

"Are you backing out bitch?" Zahara eyes flared angrily.

Tidus pouted. "I'm not, but the chapel is so tiny, there's no where to hide, When he sees us appear…he'll do what Christ did to the buyers in the temple. He drove them out with a whip, and he was Christ! So this man who, according to you, is so imperfect—"

Zahara turned toward the entrance sighing angrily with Tidus following after he wasn't about to leave now they had already arrived.

"I confess to God, the father almighty…and to you, my brethren…" Xemnas voice echoed through the sacred walls of the church and hitting Zahara with the tone of his voice.

Zahara pointed to the right telling Tidus where to go he headed the opposite direction his stare returned to Xemnas glaring at him coldly.

"That I have sinned through thought, word…deed and omission."

Zahara hid behind the confession boot peaking out of the corner his icy gaze never leaving from Xemnas his eyes burned into Xemnas.

"Through my fault." The priest closes his eyes absorbed

Zahara glared at the priest as he revised his lines out of the bible. "Through your fault." He whispered under his breath as if to blame Xemnas.

"Through my fault."

"Through your fault."

"Through my most glorious fault; so I beseech the Blessed Mary, ever virgin… the angels, the saints…and you, my brethren… to intercede for me before our Lord God." Xemnas stares at the godlike statue near him respectfully.

Zahara's begins eyeing the golden chapel and other expensive items near the priest.

"Almighty God, Have mercy on us."

Zahara looks over to Tidus where he was hidden also he eyed him then looked over at the items that he wanted Tidus to steal.

"Forgive us our sins and lead us to eternal life; through Jesus Christ our Lord."

A couple of people say 'Amen' while Tidus tilted his head as if to answer the priest's words, "We'll see." he said.

"May the Lord be with you."

"I could use him." said Zahara.

"May the blessing of almighty God father son and the holy spirit…descend upon you. You may go in peace." Xemnas says as he moves his hand and sways it down left and to the right respectfully closing his eyes.

Tidus started racing to the front with a black bag so that he may put everything in the condiment he takes a seat near the front making sure not too out of place or suspicious.

Xemnas took off his overall handing it to a child. "Go back to dormitory and sleep a bit more." He said in kindness.

The young boy folded the overall given to him "Thank you, father." He says and begins leaving.

Xemnas leaves the front and heads into the back and begins changing.

Tidus moves toward where what was to be stolen and starts putting everything in the bag carefully but fast.

"If I'm in the sacristy for too long, don't wait. We'll meet at the hostel for lunch." He winks at Tidus before walking into the sacristy "See ya." He smirks.

Tidus nods and begins working his hands and lifts a plate "Cute." then places it in the bag. "Divine." He says as he begins picking something else.

Zahara enters the sacristy nervously playing with his bracelet. "Good morning, father Xemnas."

Xemnas turns around quickly. Staring annoyed at Zahara. "What do you want? You can't come here!" he says in a offended tone.

"I'm a sister of an ex-student Sora Rodriguez." He said trying to look girlish he forced an innocent smile.

"You still can't come in here!"

"Don't you remember him?" he asked despite him being male he had a slightly famine figure he was able to pull it off.

"We've had a lot of students." he replied coldly.

"But no one like Sora, I'm sure." He flashed his blue eyes he nods insistently "I've brought an important message from him." He steps forward.

"He can give it to me himself if it's so important," he snapped trying to make Zahara back off.

"He can't, he died in an accident." Zahara says darkly.

Xemnas eyes grow soft he gulped "I'm sorry; Now please go." He said bothered.

Zahara stood there enjoying the reaction he got from Xemnas.

"Go away!" Xemnas voice rose.

Zahara turned around leaving, turning to look at him one last time. Closing the door behind him he quickly turns to look at Tidus and whispers "Hide!"

"I've got it all!" he whispers back. Tidus happily smiles with a big grin of success.

"Hide, he's coming!"

Tidus crouches below the table with a white drape hanging down from it he gulps nervously it was not a very good hiding spot but if he was lucky the priest would not come outside and look around and hopefully he wouldn't notice what he had stolen so soon.

Xemnas peaks out the door watching Zahara leave.

Manage to finish the chapter how is it so far? I've gotten lazy but with this story I can actually finish chapter's much faster so I'm glad. Anyways till next time. Thank you for reading. Also may I remind you the story that Riku is reading is based on true events from what happen to Sora in this story hope I didn't confuse you :/


	7. Chapter 7 Father Xemnas

**Disclaimer:** This story is not mine neither do the characters or the story belongs to me. I was so inspired and amazed by the story that I decided to write it with Kingdom Hearts characters taking place. Since this film was made in Spanish I decided to translate it into English well sort of. But I hope you enjoy this more than I. I wanted everyone to witness what I have seen. Please enjoy. This story was actually created by Almobovar'

Chapter.7 Father Xemnas

Zahara heads toward the gate entrance of the school but its locked when he tries to open it he instead manages to climb over the brick wall heading to the office with ease.

Xemnas sits in his office rummaging through his drawer taking out a picture of a young boy in a white robe with brown chestnut hair and blue eyes, staring at it he says under his breath "Sora." He says breathless his face and eyes show as if he was longing of the past.

Zahara enters the priest's office without knocking closing the door behind him. His eyes falling straight on Xemnas as he entered without permission he even looked like he could careless if he intruded the priest or not.

Xemnas hides the picture "I told you to leave! What are you doing here!" he demanded losing his cool he turns to face Zahara.

Zahara stares at Xemnas glumly. "The same as you, remembering Sora." He chuckles darkly his blue eyes flaring challenging almost in a provoking manner.

"GET OUT! LEAVE!" he says as coldly possible.

Zahara takes a couple steps forward "We have to talk, father. It'll only take a minute. I promise." He says walking forward unafraid.

"Say what you have to say and go." He says annoyed "I don't want the students to see you." He says closing his eyes tiredly regretting to agree Zahara to stay.

Zahara sits down "Are we going to talk into the dark? I don't mind. I'm used to working in the dark." He raises a cigarette to his mouth smirking proudly to himself he begins to light the cigarette.

"What do you want?" he asks annoyed.

Zahara lights the cigarette inhaling the smoke "A better life, a better body." He says unsatisfied.

Xemnas raises his eyes to Zahara "What do I have to do with these improvements?"

"You could help me finance them." he says his smirk growing wider almost anxious to say everything at once then and there but he had to be patient.

Xemnas stands up "I don't believe Sora is dead…or that you're his sister. I don't even believe you're a woman." He stands up quickly walking toward the door locking it with a key hastily

Zahara's eyes widen insulted "Are you locking me in?"

"I don't want anyone coming in by mistake. And now, tell me why you're here." He sits down.

"Very well I'll get to the point." Zahara takes out a stack of papers "Look here it's a story by Sora. Yes he took your advice and kept on writing. I've got a friend, a pig, who works at Diariolle. He's very interested in publishing this story. But first, I'd like your advice or for more to say your opinion apart from being Sora's literature teacher…your one of the main characters in the story after all." says Zahara as he places the packet in front of Xemnas. "Read over here." He points through a passage of a paragraph.

Xemnas looks beginning to read.

"_Each month, the boys who got on the honors board…that is, the ones who got the best grades were rewarded with a day in the country. We were always accompanied by our literature teacher father Xemnas._

_Little Sora began singing outside the lake as he sat in front of it. Xemnas played the guitar lightly staring immobilized by Sora's singing ever so peacefully. Other students swam in the lake. Sora's eyes widen when he was suddenly interrupted by Xemnas who pushes his lips against Sora's forcibly._

_Sora pushes Xemnas "NO!" he shouts quickly running away as fast as he could; confused and scared as his heart raced, he ends up tripping over falling hard on the tip of a rock. _

_Xemnas called out to him he hurried over to Sora troubled and filled with worry he looks down lightly saying "Sora…"_

_Sora raised his head slowly staring at Xemnas fearfully._

"_A trickle of blood divided my forehead in two. I had a feeling the same thing would happen with my life. It would always be divided and I couldn't help it. I couldn't do anything to stop it. I was trapped anything I could do was pointless…"_

It's begun. Why Sora hates the priest why Sora is the way he is now or then but remember Riku is just reading the packet that Sora has written of his past when he was just a kid in a way Sora twisted the Story in a way to make it into a story but most of what's happening has happen to him when he was young hope I'm not confusing you guys :/ Anyways we are far from the conflict and sadness it's only begun. ^^


	8. Chapter 8 Blackmail

**Disclaimer:** This story is not mine neither do the characters or the story belongs to me. I was so inspired and amazed by the story that I decided to write it with Kingdom Hearts characters taking place. Since this film was made in Spanish I decided to translate it into English well sort of. But I hope you enjoy this more than I. I wanted everyone to witness what I have seen. Please enjoy. This story was actually created by Almobovar'

Chapter.8-Blackmail

Riku blinked a couple of times staring at the story he was reading clearly overwhelmed by what he was reading. It made him understand a little better on what Sora was going through.

A knocking was heard which made Xemnas snapped out of it and he headed toward the door a voice on the other side was heard "Open up, It's Me." said the voice Xemnas nervous expression grew annoyed.

Zahara turned his head toward the door trying to see who was at the door he was interested to see if it was someone he knew from when he was a bit younger.

Xemnas opens the door answering to the light blue haired male hardly opening the door "What is it?" he asks staring at Saix.

Saix looks at Xemnas troubled "There's been a robbery."

"Where?"

"In the chapel, I think it was after your session…who's that?" the male says looking over at Zahara who sat on the chair comfortably staring back at Xemnas and the other male lifting his cigarette to take another hit. Saix looks over at Xemnas "Were you missing anything?" he asks reading Xemnas expression.

"No."

"The chalice, the paten, the jug, the cruets." He says losing his cool as he named all the items that were stolen.

"They must be lying around somewhere maybe they were misplaced. They must be found!"

The other priest shakes his head "The boys must not hear about this." Xemnas says promptly. Saix nods "very well."

Xemnas begins closing the door but stops the other male in his tracks "And no one is to bother me, except you." The other priest nods. Xemnas leans forward whispering in Saix ear discreetly. Saix raises his eyes to look at Zahara and nods. Xemnas closes the door locking it and turns to look at Zahara.

Zahara turns to face forward nervously shifting in his chair "Was that father Saix? Sora hated him. Does he still hit the students?" he asks.

Xemnas returns to his seat "He never laid a hand on Sora." He says staring deeply into Zahara's eyes.

"No your right, that was the principals privilege." He says waving the cigarette. He leans forward resting his arm on the desk. "To sum it up, I want a million in cash. Or else Diario 16 will publish the whole story."

Xemnas shakes his head slowly closing his eyes. "I don't have a million dollars, much less in cash."

"But you can get it." He nods, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving. I've said all that I needed to say." He begins starting up. "But keep reading it gets better." He sticks out his out his hand "The key?"

"Wait, Wait till after recess is over." He says staring at Zahara's back as he stood up "It'll just be a minute. So you came to blackmail me. Tell Sora he's overrating these pages. They're garbage!" he says sure of himself placing the papers down annoyed.

Zahara looks out the window as soon as he heard Xemnas say that he let's out a big smirk "This garbage is hot though. You and I make a best-selling couple don't you think? And the editor of Diario 16 knows that." He raises the cigarette to his lips victoriously.

Xemnas shakes his head slowly "You're in no position to threaten anyone. Say what you say people will believe me, not you." He spat insulted his eyes burned into Xemnas intentionally.

Zahara disagrees shaking his head moving toward Xemnas "No, people have changed this is 1977. This society puts my freedom above your hypocrisy." He says leaning on the Xemnas desks glaring at the older male.

Xemnas raises his eyes to Zahara "If we treated Sora so badly, why did he come back the year before? Why didn't he report us or change schools?" he asks filled with provocation.

Zahara sat in the chair. "He came back 'cause he'd fallen in love…with a classmate of his Riku Serrano. Remember him?" he looks at Xemnas smirking darkly at him knowing he hurt Xemnas in some way.

Xemnas looks away annoyed with hearing the silvered haired males name his eyes flared growing angry. "Yes." He says he turns to look at Zahara "Do you mind if I keep reading?" he sighed annoyed looking at the paper beginning to read.

"There were lots of celebrations at school. The most important one was Principals Day. That day, there were sports competitions…and religious acts, and we had a special meal."

Xemnas picked Sora on his group the students and priests were having a soccer event and they were in separate groups and were put against each other. The day was sunny and it was perfect time to be outdoors.

-x-

I am done this takes forever to type . Grr this I get distracted easily I blame my self anyways I owe 2 more chapters for this week so I will be typing like crazy anyways thank you for reading. ^^


	9. Chapter 9 Tourna Sorrento

**Disclaimer:** This story is not mine neither do the characters or the story belongs to me. I was so inspired and amazed by the story that I decided to write it with Kingdom Hearts characters taking place. Since this film was made in Spanish I decided to translate it into English well sort of. But I hope you enjoy this more than I. I wanted everyone to witness what I have seen. Please enjoy. This story was actually created by Almobovar'

Chapter.9- Tourna A Sorrento

The teacher and students began playing soccer aiming to win. Sora stared at Riku and smiled at him as he smugly passed the ball toward his comrade and making a swift and well kick.

~Cafeteria~

Saix came into the cafeteria searching for Sora through the other students whom where eating. Saix spotted Sora and approached him "Come with me Sora. Come on." He says commanding not asking but commanding.

Sora looks up from his plate his chestnut hair overshadowing his eyes as he lifted his spoon from his plate, his classmates look over at Saix respectful but more afraid. Riku looks at Saix annoyed "I haven't even finished eating yet." he says with a tired look.

"Good. You'll sing better that way." And with that he begins walking knowing that Sora would come along or he would face consequences that weren't worth getting especially if it was Saix who was the one to punish.

Sora sighed and got up from his chair following after Saix he stared at the floor as he walked behind of Saix.

Saix walked down a well crafted hall the floor glistening. Saix's eyes always looking forward as he walked "Do you know the new words?" he asked

Sora looked over to his pocket "Yes, I've got the crib Father Xemnas gave me." He feels around the paper he had that was neatly folded in his right pocket.

"Call him Reverend Principal, he's the school's principal from today." He says sternly absolute irate by Sora's unawareness.

Sora looks down at his feet. "I know."

"Don't talk back. You weren't asked." He says coldly glancing at Sora "When you're singing, keep looking at him…as if there was no one else in the dining room. You understand?" Saix asked.

Sora meekly looks at Saix. "Yes."

"_Father Saix placed me in the center of the room. I felt odd in front of all those priest drinking and eating I was a bit scared a tint of nausea spread across my stomach it began to feel hot in the room I couldn't help but feel scared and nervous, but they all looked at me kindly, except for Father Xemnas who looked ready to cry."_

"And now for Father Sanmex Xemnas as a birthday gift one of our most gifted singers Sora is now going to sing one of your favorite songs. Tourna a Sorrento the new words, Gardener, were written by Father Sanmex Xemnas helped by my humble self." Saix places a hand on Sora's shoulder and fakely smiles which sends Sora chills from it. "When your ready, Sora." He begins heading to take a sit with the other priests.

Sora began digging through his pocket taking out a piece of paper. He glanced at it quickly then he puts it away Saix looked at Sora disapprovingly for doing that. Sora shyly raises his eyes slowly looking to the front of the room and he began singing, "_Gardener, Gardener, Night and day among your flowers setting fire to their colors with the flame of your love and your place in every calyx the smile of your yearning. With your eyes turned up to heaven where all your hopes reside and your flowers, Gardener."_ Sora's blue eyeslooked into Xemnas gold one his face reddens from the odd shine in his eyes. "_With their corollas burning brightly join together in gratitude and embalm you with their scent. Continue with your labor cultivating all the flowers entrusted to your love by the Lord."_

Xemnas looked down as he clapped overwhelmed by Sora's voice that made an impact on him. The other priest clapped alongside Xemnas completely satisfied was Xemnas expression painted across his face.

-x-

Yup two chapters in a day oh wow dedicated aren't I? Or maybe It was because the chapter was short on it's own but then again the next chapter is short but entertaining if I do say so myself ^^ so without further ado enjoy. :/


	10. Chapter 10 Cinema Sin

**Disclaimer:** This story is not mine neither do the characters or the story belongs to me. I was so inspired and amazed by the story that I decided to write it with Kingdom Hearts characters taking place. Since this film was made in Spanish I decided to translate it into English well sort of. But I hope you enjoy this more than I. I wanted everyone to witness what I have seen. Please enjoy. This story was actually created by Almobovar'

Chapter.10- Cinema Sin

Sora and Riku walked down the sidewalk not to far apart from each other but more closer than they would if they were in church or attending the catholic school. Riku turned his head to face Sora "I thought you didn't like me." Says the silver-haired male with a smooth smirk it caught Sora off guard making him slightly gasp. It was a bit more different to expect Sora to do so seeing how he was poised and respectful in church it allowed Riku to see a different sort of Sora.

"No, just the opposite." Sora replied with a chirp trying to look happy he didn't want Riku to see that shy side of him because it simply would be embarrassing to Sora he wasn't scared of his sexuality but he just wasn't ready at least that's what he told himself but lately he had been letting some of his sexuality spill out carelessly because being around Riku made him feel at ease. So it made him act out accidental also.

Riku looked at Sora noticing the sudden change of expression and action to Sora's gestures and vocab he failed to hide and it made Riku want to push a little more to see Sora's real self. It just bothered him and it provoked him only more. "But every time I looked at you. You would look away." He says suspiciously.

Sora almost tripped on his feet by the suddenly rush his heart began feeling; its beat began picking up as if ignoring and selfishly choosing to reply and answer out at Riku. Sora quickly grabs his heart as if to hide any of the hearts responds to the silver haired boy. "I-It's cause you made me nervous…looking at me suddenly." He says beginning to redden.

Riku laughed. A mother with a child in her arms passed by Riku and the baby boy ran his hand across Riku's right cheek. He turns to look at Sora satisfied with his process he smiled proudly clearly satisfied with what he had found out. "And now I don't?"

Sora stared straight ahead clearly not wanting to face Riku. "No."

Riku let out a small laugh and looked up at the Theater they finally arrived to he hurried up to the window and handed the lady some money for tickets.

Sora followed Riku his eyes widen when he noticed Riku sitting in the back of the movie theater it was dark and the movie was playing already Sora blinked and decided to not make anything of it maybe Riku liked the back. Sora just hoped that no people would be standing up interrupting his movie that he and Riku were to watch. Sora sat on the left side of Riku and stared at the screen and without a thought he says. "Sara is beautiful."

Riku turns to look at Sora's gaping expression at the screen and then returns to watch the movie he thinks for a moment and he decided to try something because he's been watching Sora enough time and besides if Sora would ever say anything he would just denying it no one would believe that Riku would act out so carelessly and in such a way after all he was a carefree and sophisticated student. With that small push he managed to make himself move forward he moved his hand sliding to Sora's knee and feeling up his knee.

Sora gasped at this he turned quickly to look at Riku not believing what he felt he thought for a short 5 seconds that maybe Riku was reaching for the bucket of popcorn but that thought went away when he felt Riku move towards him and motioning his hand inside of Sora's pants making Sora gasped out a moan and dropping the popcorn. "What? Ah!" Sora began closing his eyes not understanding what was going on why was Riku touching him like that he didn't understand why it suddenly started to feel good either.

Riku moves to Sora's ear "Relax, here." He says squeezing Sora's member and making him squeak he smiled he could feel Sora flinching and hear his moaning he then grabbed Sora's trembling hand Sora retreated his hand back a little but Riku urged it toward his pants and latched Sora's hand around his member. "Just copy me ok?" he said his words floating in Sora's ear teasingly luring him to moan and to do as Riku was.

Sora felt faint his eyes began to wetten; his body felt hot and confused he gripped on Riku's organ and copied him he wanted so badly to not moan or make any noise in the theater but it was futile the moans came and he felt himself feeling a limit in was amazing yet weird he couldn't comprehend the feeling he felt his ears echo the sound of Riku's breathing and his alluring smell sending him to ease he felt uncontrollable and very drawn out.

Done Next chapters more interesting I actually made this chapter more detailed as you noticed this is Sora's first interaction like tat well then thanks for reading and review. X3


	11. Chapter 11 Predator

**Disclaimer:** This story is not mine neither do the characters or the story belongs to me. I was so inspired and amazed by the story that I decided to write it with Kingdom Hearts characters taking place. Since this film was made in Spanish I decided to translate it into English well sort of. But I hope you enjoy this more than I. I wanted everyone to witness what I have seen. Please enjoy. This story was actually created by Almobovar'

I submit a chapter out each time I submit chapters out of other stories ^^ so you can always count this story to be updated faster than any of my others. ^^ I decided to be more how do you say oh right detailed.

Chapter.11-Predator

Sora began coughing loudly he stood up and got out of bed he couldn't refrain himself from thinking about what had happen between him and Riku that exact day it send shivers through his arms at the thought of it he closed his eyes and headed to the bathroom to wash his face or something anything to wash away the memories that keep returning to him tauntingly.

Riku sat up and watched Sora head to the bathroom he blinked and got out of bed and decided to follow after Sora he quietly walks toward the bathroom and sees Sora who was on the other side staring back at Riku. He felt like Sora had planned to lure him there but that would be weird he shook the feeling away and asked going back into concern mode "What's wrong?" he said taking a couple of steps forward toward Sora he couldn't help but let out a small quick smile he felt happy to see Sora.

Sora brushes his shoulders and fluttered his eyelashes gracefully but innocently "I can't sleep." He says with a cute pout rubbing a couple of bangs from his frail face.

Riku slightly smirked "Neither can I." He couldn't help but start to think of kissing Sora just a steal of a kiss.

Sora looked straight at Riku. "What…we did in the cinema wasn't right..." He blushed remembering the occurrence that happened not too long ago in the day Sora didn't mean to but his guard fell and when he talked he sounded unregretful.

Riku read Sora's expression he knew Sora enjoyed it and that's why he felt super guilty it made him happy "I liked it." He admits shamelessly staring into Sora's eyes teasing his eyes with a seductive look that was meant to torment Sora his lips parted.

Riku sat up and watched Sora slightly trying to contain his grin. "So did I." said Sora who looks away and scratches his cheek shyly.

Sora's guilt expression returns "But I think it was a sin, and God's going to punish us." He said with a sad frown.

"God? I don't believe in God." Riku said emotionlessly.

Sora looks at Riku startled "What do you believe in then?" Sora asked staring at Riku shocked after all they were attending a Catholic school..

"I'm a hedonist." He said with a suave smile.

Sora's eyes scrunched up "What's that?" he asked with interest.

"People who like having fun," Riku answered "I read it in the encyclopedia." He said his sapphire eyes flashing.

Sora looked away from Riku "What's the matter?" Riku asked.

A priest walks around the dark bedrooms checking on the students making sure they were residing in their beds fast asleep.

Riku stands in front of Sora brooding down trying to keep low.

Sora lowers his head "You hear that?" he frowns.

Riku's eyes harden looking alertly at Sora he began feeling tensed as every second seemed to bring the priest closer to him. "Father Xemnas." He says in a sharp voice he slightly gulped breathing a little heavier.

Father Xemnas looked around making sure all the students were in their beds he had an odd feeling tonight he needed to be more cautious much more tonight. His eyes widen Sora was not in his bed and Riku was gone too so he felt more annoyed his eyes fell on the bathroom and he began searching the bathroom stalls the stalls were empty every time it came up empty he grew more irritated.

Sora etched closer to Riku afraid of what was coming toward them even more afraid if what Riku had predicted was going to come true. Sora hid his face in Riku's shirt clutching onto him not wanting the priest or whomever to intrude on them to separate them apart.

Riku noticed Sora's affection and action towards him and responded with a protective hug. He wished his hunch was a false one.

Father Xemnas began searching the other stalls the doors slammed against the wall every time he would force entrance on it the slamming sounds echoed through out the halls of the oversized bathroom. Finally he had finished searching all the stalls except one he stops in front of the stall and crouches down to look under the open space that was presented to him and sees two pair of feet. He shook his head and stood up quickly "Open the door! Or I'll break it down and let the whole school know what your doing!" he threatened reaching for the doorknob beginning to lose patience.

"SORA! I know you're in there! I've seen your feet! I can hear you breathing…Sora!" He demanded.

Riku pushes Sora back and got prepared to face Father Xemnas he opened the door and noticed Sora closed his eyes fearfully. "Were not doing anything!" he spat glaring at Father Xemnas unafraid of him.

Father Xemnas made a grab for Riku. Riku was no match for him it just brought him humor and annoyance from how he protected Sora from him as if he was a monster or something he pulled Riku practically flinging him across the room making him fall to the ground. Riku groaned in pain but quickly got back on his feet re-approaching Xemnas. "Get out! I'll deal with you later."

Riku stared at Xemnas refusing "I'm not leaving Sora alone with you!" he said taking another step.

"How dare you! Get out of here immediately before you anger me anymore than you already have." He loomed dangerously glaring at Riku.

Sora breathes heavily dripping in sweat he was afraid of Father Xemnas he didn't want to danger Riku he noticed Riku moving forward to his aid but it wasn't worth getting Riku in any more trouble. "R-Riku, please do as he says." He says sadly his voice shaking in a pleasing tone.

Riku threw one last dirty look at Father Xemnas hesitating to leave he balled his hands into fist and leaves angrily.

Xemnas practically grinned but instead watched as the nuisance left; turning back to look at Sora who stood across from him staring back at him with a defying look but it was mixed with a sort of scared emotion. He stuck out his hand toward Sora "Come here." He said sternly reading Sora's features with curiosity.

Sora sadly walked out of the stall and lost balance about to trip.

Xemnas catches Sora's petite body and helps him up still holding onto his small fragile shoulders that felt nice under his large hands. Xemnas looks down at Sora his golden orbs swooning over Sora's blue ones it gave him chills and it tempted him sometimes. He ignored the feeling as soon as he remembered their current situation he continued "What were you doing in there?" he asked.

Sora broke away from Xemnas nerving stare "Nothing…" his voice trailed of this priest annoyed him so much he felt like this priest was always watching him keeping him on watch he was spoiled but just because this priest found a liking to him.

Disapproving of the answer he searched for; he quickly grabs Sora's chin violently pulling it toward his face moving it close to interrogate Sora and if so force the answers out. His mind whirled to other things but again he had to block it out to stay in focus. "Nothing?" he repeated non-believing.

"I-I swear, Father." Sora gasped pleadingly wanting to be away from the priest as much as possible he felt his face grow hot the priest was intruding his personal space by far.

"Then why was the door locked?" he demanded this made his expression sour and insulted his hand added a bit more pressure to Sora's chin.

Sora stayed silent.

Xemnas removed his hands from Sora making his way out of the bathroom his black uniform swaying back and forth as he walked if anything that long cape-like robe made Xemnas look more like a god of death than a feeble priest. "Come along. Come with me to the chapel."

~Chapel~

Xemnas begins reciting a verse of The Bible and chanted a couple of times he then stopped after noticing that Sora failed to assist him. "The bell!" he said annoyed looking at Sora with a dissatisfied expression.

Sora meekly looked at Xemnas his eyes grew wide and frightened he grabbed the tiny bell and he picked up the bell slightly shaking it.

"What were you thinking off?" he said then when the bell was heard he went back to chanting.

Sora stared at Xemnas sadly.

_I think I've just lost my faith at this moment…So I no longer believe in God or hell. As I don't believe in hell I'm not afraid…and without fear I'm capable of anything._

Sora began helping Xemnas with his clothes removing the uniform. Xemnas watches Sora carefully his eyes glowering a bit. Sora folded the clothes neatly.

"Let's forget about everything Sora, even if I wanted to I can't stay at angry at you. But promise that what happened tonight won't happen again?" Xemnas says softly staring at Sora sympathetically.

Sora hastily turned to look at Xemnas and asks desperately "And Riku?"

Xemnas shook his head his eye irked at the name. "What about him?" he says carelessly his expression read 'If he got hit by a bus I would careless about him. It would be a relief.'

"Will he be punished?" he asked afraid of the answer.

"I should expel him!" he said irritated he turned to look at Sora noticing how his expression dropped "I'm sure he's responsible for it." He said remembering how he found Riku all over on Sora protectively.

Sora begins to cry he closes his eyes his eyelashes gracing his wet sockets. "No…it was me…" he breathed in need of air he swallowed hard beginning to feel his chest breaking down in pain from maybe losing ever to see Riku again.

Xemnas crouched down carefully wiping away the tears that came from Sora "Don't cry, He's a very bad influence on you." He began stroking Sora's cheek enjoying the feel under his fingertips. "I only want what's best for you." He said in a cooing voice.

Sora's eyes begin growing hard how can someone who makes him so happy who makes him feel like he's at the top of the world how can that be a bad influence? He wouldn't accept it. "If you don't expel him, I'll do whatever you want." He said his voice cracking.

"Hush." Xemnas moves closer to Sora lifting him up on the table staring deeply into his eyes as if being caught into a spell and unable to react normally.

Sora gasped afraid his heart banged against his chest. Sora closes his eyes feeling extremely nervous he gnawed on his lip. He jolted a bit from Xemnas touch he felt tears trail down his cheek more rapidly as he felt the removal of his clothes dropping slowly to the floor.

_I sold myself for the first time in that sacristy, to avoid Riku being expelled but to my misfortune Father Xemnas tricked me and I swore that one day I'd make him pay for that. For using me like that, for taking advantage of my innocence, for something so vile and dirt that he did to me…_

What a pervert . Xemnas you dirty pervert old man … I liked the part with the bell that made me laugh X3 Anyways I apologize for taking so long I've been lazy and I am sorry I will try to make me self write. Till next time. Thank you for reading. ^^


	12. Chapter 12 Green Lighted

**Disclaimer:** This story is not mine neither do the characters or the story belongs to me. I was so inspired and amazed by the story that I decided to write it with Kingdom Hearts characters taking place. Since this film was made in Spanish I decided to translate it into English well sort of. But I hope you enjoy this more than I. I wanted everyone to witness what I have seen. Please enjoy. This story was actually created by Almobovar'

*I know I know I took forever on the last one even though it said I was going to be super fast at submitting more chapters and what not? Do you like the story so far? Hmm, I see well I am aiming for being more determined to write faster so this chapter's uploading speed is a present to you all.

Chapter.12- Green lighted.

Sora was doing squats and other assigned exercises the priest would continue to shout 'up, down, up, down.' Sora followed along he was lost in his own thoughts so his expression was sort of lazy mellow look on his face. Until it popped right after seeing Riku standing across from him he stops excising.

Riku stared back at Sora sadly carrying the suitcase with his trembling hand he was obviously leaving.

Riku's mom shouts "Hurry up, Riku We'll miss the bus!" turning to look at what was taking her son so long.

Sora suddenly began trembling it was too much for him to handle his eyes broke into tears feeling his insides churn in sadness in pain they were being broke apart but why? It's not right it's not real...

~Riku's office~ (Present)

Riku sat in his office with a satisfied smile he had finished the story and he simply adored the story. It was definitely written childhood of a heart-broken past. His smile tore into a flirtatious grin "Hey you, come here what are you standing there for?" he nudges suddenly he stands up and hurries over to Sora impatiently and quickly and long once he embraced Sora "I'm so happy you came." he says happily slowly gazing at Sora and smiles looking down at Sora new smooth soft looking chin "You're better without the beard." he said.

Sora smiles slightly reddening "Thank you." He rubs his chin a little looking around Riku's desk and asks "What are you doing?" trying to change the subject.

Riku goes around to the front of his desk near Sora "Just re-reading your story." He smiled.

Sora takes a seat keeping eye contact with Riku as much as possible and sits after Riku had done so. "Didn't you like it the first time?" He asked a little worried some.

"Of course I did." Riku said, he then looks at the paper with red marks "Look how I have it now." He says with a serene proud smile. "I couldn't help making notes it's a force of habit."

Sora shook his head cutely: That's okay, it's your copy." He says avoiding eye contact for a moment.

Riku glances around and folded his hands "Right, well, how can I put this? I think there's a good film in this story…and I'd like to direct it." Riku finished with a grin as he stared at Sora's reaction his eyes casually blink patiently.

Sora looks deeply into Riku's eyes "R-Really?" he asks amazed. He smiles nervously "You're not kidding me?" he said with hope.

Riku shook his head "I never joke about work but first, tell me how much you want for the rights?" he asks ready to get down to business.

Sora copies Riku's head gesture he smiles "What rights? The story is yours. Do what you fucking want with it." He said his expression hardened then quickly changes his frown to a smile "Do you really like it?" he asks desperately.

Riku tilted his head a little confused "I admit that when you said it was based on our childhood…'I felt apprehensive." he said with a sincere smile. "But I was very touched." He said gazing at Sora lovingly.

Sora smiled widely "I'm so happy; Remember I'm an actor and I want out of Bumblebee." He reminded.

Riku agreed with Sora "Yes, I know that. You'd be perfect for the Riku Serrano part naked on the bed with Zahara's letter on the pillow." He said making out the scene in his head.

Sora rubbed his chin and said "Riku Serrano…? I think I'd rather play as Zahara." He says adds looking at Riku with a pout.

Riku's eyes widen "Zahara, you? Are you crazy?" he began to say beginning to chuckle.

"Why!" Sora asks insulted.

"Well you're too well-built you're not right you look too strong." Riku looks up seeing Axel come in. "Axel we've got our story." He said.

Sora turns to look at Axel then turns to face Riku again aiming to convince Riku "I can slim down. I can get into the part. I'm used to that in the theater. Like De Niro…"

Riku smiles at Axel handing him the packet that he had been working. "Make photo copy's." he persist.

Axel turns the page then turns to look at Riku "The Visit?" he reads out-loud in question.

"Yes, Sora and I are starting on the script." He smiled.

"If you're going to direct it, its best if you write it yourself, and make it however you want it." Sora said carelessly.

"All right, Sora." He said looking through some papers.

"Angel, start calling me Angel, or you'll never get used to it." He said seriously.

Riku stared at Sora for a moment and just nodded.

Less depressing? All I know is you have yet to be shocked ^^. Anyways thank you for reading. I apologize if the story was too short


	13. Chapter 13 La Perla

**Disclaimer:** This story is not mine neither do the characters or the story belongs to me. I was so inspired and amazed by the story that I decided to write it with Kingdom Hearts characters taking place. Since this film was made in Spanish I decided to translate it into English well sort of. But I hope you enjoy this more than I. I wanted everyone to witness what a touching story this was. Please enjoy. This story was actually created and written by Almobovar' and translated by me.

Chapter- 13 La Perla

Sora and Riku leave a bar it was crowded with different types of people laughing and smoking also drinking so Sora moved through the crowd without a care trying to be polite "Excuse me, Excuse me." He said trying to make way for Riku he wanted to leave already.

Riku inhales the cigarette that was in his hand and follows after Sora who was kindly clearing his way once they were near and closer to the car he decides to ask "Do you mind driving? I'm a bit shaky." He says handing Sora the keys he removes a couple of strands of his silver hair from his face.

Sora walks backwards as he stares back at Riku taking the keys from him. "I'm surprised you can even walk, with all you've taken." Sora said walking over to the passenger seat he rolled his eyes playing with the keys in his hands.

"We had to celebrate right?" Riku smiled widely tapping the car door then pulling the handle slightly playing with it he was feeling good and a bit giggly but he calmed himself down with the cigarette that he resumed to kill.

"I thought we'd be talking about the project." Sora said annoyed as he shoved the key into the opening of the door when he sat down he unlocked the door for Riku.

"We'll talk later. We've got time." He said casually opening the door and sitting down making himself comfortable.

Sora began driving the radio blared through the car loudly. Sora couldn't help but want to get home already he was a bit tensed and bothered with how Riku acted.

Riku suddenly smiled at the tune. "Remember?" he says turning to meet Sora eyes but he didn't reply whatsoever to his question.

Sora instead answers with a blink "What?" he asks confused and lost not completely understanding what Riku was referring to.

Riku looks away "Nothing." He replies with a disappointed expression his eyebrows crease a little he stared out the window feeling like a stranger toward Sora he decided to just not say anything else.

Sora continues driving and it grows quiet the only sound to be heard was the music that was being played in the car. He takes a good look at Riku and says with a frown. "You're really high." He says and hears Riku grunt. "Well then, tell me what I should remember?" he says growing impatient.

Riku rolls his eyes at Sora turning away from him "Nothing." He turns his head to the right. "Turn off here." He says changing the subject like nothing. He hops out of the car quickly closing the door then approaching a blue door. He turns to looks over at Sora who was heading his direction.

"Is this all yours?" he asks slowly walking toward Riku amazed at how big the location was where Riku was residing in.

Riku continues to stare ahead as he spoke. "No, No way, I've just rented it." He starts to head inside his house. "Don't be scared if it's a mess inside." He walks to his back yard; a pool came into view "How about a swim?" he offered. Riku took off his shirt revealing his build broad chest "It'll do you good." He removes his pants and jogs toward the pool and jumps inside causing a big splash to be heard.

Sora smiles at the offer and also begins to undress he places his hands on his underwear for a moment.

Riku plays with the water lightly splashing his hands against the cool water causing small ripples to transcend as a result; he shakes his head to remove the wet matted hair from his sapphire eyes he watches Sora undressing with sinful thoughts.

Sora is about to remove his boxers until he catches Riku watching he slightly tilts his head and stares at Riku challengingly. There was a tint of lust glistening in his eyes he begins walking toward the edge of the pool moving his toes Riku swims up to Sora "How's the water?" Sora asks with a small smile.

"It's waiting for you." He said eagerly staring at Sora impatiently.

Sora smirks in return and jumps over Riku making a splash as soon as he landed inside the cool fresh water he swam around letting the water soak into his chestnut hair a few blonde strands were easily revealed.

Riku gets out and his underwear is forgotten in the pool he grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist; water drips down from his chest and cheek. He makes a grab for his pack of cigarettes he takes one out then he begins lighting the cigarette.

Sora got out of the water and takes off his wet soaked underwear and begins putting his pants on. He started to think to himself for a few seconds.

Riku stares longingly at Sora from behind as if expecting something from the brown-haired male that was not so far from him. He wanted to reach out to Sora and wrap his hands around Sora's waist but he contained himself his eyes falling on Sora's bare exposed butt.

Sora looks over at Riku snapping him back to reality "Can you pass me a cigarette?" he asks unaware on what was going on or where Riku was looking by the matter.

Riku nods and lights the cigarette for Sora.

AN: Another chapter done. How do you readers like the story? I know what happens and I already want to get to the dramatic part but all will be revealed in chapter 16 or so. Almost there thank you for reading. ^^


	14. Chapter 14 Hungry Crocodiles

**Disclaimer:** This story is not mine neither do the characters or the story belongs to me. I was so inspired and amazed by the story that I decided to write it with Kingdom Hearts characters taking place. Since this film was made in Spanish I decided to translate it into English well sort of. But I hope you enjoy this more than I. I wanted everyone to see what I saw. Please enjoy. This story was actually created by Almobovar'

Chapter 14- Hungry Crocodiles

Riku traces his thumb on the filter of the cigarette and his eyes look at Sora "You weren't serious about playing Zahara, were you?" he asked in a casual tone not expecting much of the answer other than what he was expecting. A small breeze moves Riku's hair out of place.

Sora shivers a little and lifts his pants up shyly "Totally. I don't joke about work either." He said inhaling the cigarette.

Riku looked away "Then let's not talk about work." He puts his cigarette out and turns to face Sora "What are you doing? Sleeping here or going back to Madrid?" he asked losing interest in the last conversation and starting a new one.

"If you want, I'll stay. But, talking about bodies…" water drips from his chin and down his chest. "If I look too manly I can slim down. I'm very flexible, I can do anything." He says sitting down besides Riku he sat more erect as he persuaded into their recent topic back into discussion discretly.

"You disconcert me, Angel." He retorted clearly irritated that the topic seemed to swim its way back into shore and this conversion was starting to make him quite sour.

"You told me that already." Sora let's out a faint but nervous laugh.

"And you told me about slimming down. Why don't we just talk clearly?" he says sitting up and facing Sora upfront he had a deep displeased look on his face he wanted Sora to let the subject die already why couldn't they just focus on catching up instead of work.

Sora begins to lose his cool "I can't say it more clearly I'm an actor. I spent three fucking years doing shit with Bumblebee. This is my first chance to get a terrific part…and I won't let it slip away." He says desperately but filled with determination in his eyes as he looks at Riku as if to say that he was responsible whether or not his goal would be succeeded or not.

"You can't do Zahara." He said never considering the thought. Sora's eyes widen his blue eyes not believing what Riku had said to him.

"Not at first sight, but give me time! You're a good director, and I'll do anything. You just have to trust Me." he said not giving in but pursuing Riku's approval at all costs.

Riku blinks at the last sentence "I tried. But I can't trust you." He replied bluntly.

"Why!" he stood up Sora's eyes grow enraged but he was more confused than enraged he didn't understand he rubs his brown blondish hair a bit his hair felt moist as he undid some of the tangles in his own hair.

Riku shook his head as smoke was released from his light pink lips. "I just can't recognize the Sora I knew at school. The one who loved Cuore Matto, and so many other things," He says his voice being drowned out by his train of thought he looked sad his expression looking over at Sora studying him carefully trying to find the Sora he knew once then he continued to stare as if to expect the Sora he longed to see all the years that had passed without him.

Sora eyes grow hard he quickly breaks the eye contact that he had with Riku and turns his back to him instead and grabs his shirt pulling it over his head. The sun shined on his hair revealing some blonde highlights that were streaked across his hair it looked natural "My tastes have changed. Is that what bothers you?" he asks sounding hurt.

Riku shook his head disagreeing "No." he inhales the cigarette.

Sora turns around to face Riku flustered "People change within time." He says looking unbelieving at what Riku had said to him he was beginning to grow more annoyed by the second.

Riku glances at Sora "Not you. Simply, you're not Sora." He says sounding sure of himself regardless how cold he was being.

Sora turns bright red in anger "Who the fuck, are you to decide who I am or who I'm not? Huh! How dare you! Why am I not Sora? Because I don't remember a song from years ago and haven't recently listened to?" he demanded.

"Apart from that," Riku says.

"Because, I'm not on my knees sucking your dick! If I'd stayed like the kid you knew, I'd be dead now!" he gasps heavily.

"I already am, dead tired." He says getting off the chair not at all interested in continuing their argument he made up his mind long ago and he just couldn't be convinced at the moment. "I'm going to bed. What are you doing?" he asks looking down at Sora since he was much taller than him his sapphire blue jewels lightly stared at Sora awaiting a response.

"I don't know. You tell me." He says staring at Riku hard.

"Tell you what?" Riku asked tired he was clearly growing tired of the conversation with Sora.

"If I'm going to play Zahara or not." He answered unafraid of what Riku would say.

"Does your staying depend on that?" Riku asked almost sounding hesitant.

Sora smiles at the question "No, but if I don't play Zahara then there's no film." He says with a smile on his face Sora was feeling pretty confident to be saying so.

"Then I don't know why you're here, cock-teaser. Get out!" he says annoyed as he turned to leave into his house not giving Sora a chance to reply.

Sora angrily walks toward the pool and left Riku's house "Why the hell did I decide to see you again, fucking faggot." He curses as he began leaving.

Riku takes a peek out the window and sighs as he watches Sora leave.

Sora stops in the middle of street touching his pockets and back pockets he pats the as if to be looking for something but instead just went on his way.

~The Studio~

"A woman threw herself into a pool of hungry crocodiles in a zoo that was crowded with visitors at the time. When the first crocodile attacked, the woman hugged it. According to the witnesses the crocodiles devoured the body of the woman who never complained, in a few minutes." Riku finished reading the paragraph.

"What a horrible death." Axel added his expression deep into the story.

"Well, she didn't even open her mouth." He finished saying he stops talking and starts cutting the article out.

"What's on your mind?" Axel asks staring at Riku.

Riku pauses for a moment raising his eyes to Axel's emerald ones and answers with no emotion "Hungry Crocodiles."

* **A/N**: I'm getting super close to the dramatic touch of the story but anyways what do you guys think about the story so far? Me I'm having fun typing it. Anyways thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15 Research

**Disclaimer:** This story is not mine neither do the characters or the story belongs to me. I was so inspired and amazed by the story that I decided to write it with Kingdom Hearts characters taking place. Since this film was made in Spanish I decided to translate it into English well sort of. But I hope you enjoy this more than I. I wanted everyone to see what I saw. Please enjoy. This story was actually created by Almobovar'

Chapter 15- Research

Sora sat in front of the audience at a night club smoking a cigarette. Music begins playing a guy begins singing with much feeling his long black reddish hair and green eyes glistening, his feminine features were radiant. Sora watched with a smile

~After the show

"Hello there," Sora says entering the back stage room.

"Hey, come on in." said the reddish haired male. "Journalist I assume why are you here? To interview me I may assume?" He asks as he fixes his red hair parting it away from his pale face his green eyes glowed as he applied another shade of black to his eyes making them stand out of his milk like face.

"No, well yes something like that." Sora replied confused but with an eager smile as he closed the door behind him.

"Which is it cutie?" he smiled teasingly and returned to looking at himself in the mirror applying make up as he waited patiently for Sora answer.

"I'm an actor." He said running is hand through his hair casually staring at the other male admiringly.

"Oh?"

"And I'd really like it if you were to help me prepare a character." He says watching the other carefully.

"And what character would that be?" he asked fixing his hair staring at his reflection.

"A dark looking male who can imitate Adam Lamberg, and others similar to him." He says moving a little closer to the other male.

"Well that's me. Why don't they just give me the part?" he asks with a suave confident smile.

"Well your not an a actor, you're just a faggot." He says bluntly.

The male rolls his eyes "What you have to learn is how to be polite…because that's no way to treat a lady or a male such as me." He glares at Sora viciously getting ready to kick him out if he didn't keep his rude comments to himself.

"O-Oh I'm sorry, so um will you teach me?" he asks as if nothing had happen or been said.

"And how will you pay me, honey?" he asks in a flirtatious way forgetting he said anything rude simply driven by Sora's looks.

Sora let's out a laugh "That's what. I'm looking for!" he says charmed.

Suddenly a knock is heard interrupting the two of their conversation making them turn to the door "Ey' Raven two minutes!"

Raven threw his head to the side making his bangs fling to the side for eyesight "Well talk later I'm now on in a few." He smiles turning to look at himself in the mirror one last time.

Sora smiles widely "Everything you do is great for me," he says unable to contain the smile in.

"I'm delighted." He smiles back at Sora.

"See you later." He says practically skipping out of the room happily.

"Bye." He says in a purr.

Sora left the room with a wide satisfied smile.

Not much to say this chapter was short but interesting in a way Wonder were Sora is going with this at least he's not giving up right? Anyways thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 16 Galicia

**Disclaimer:** This story is not mine neither do the characters or the story belongs to me. I was so inspired and amazed by the story that I decided to write it with Kingdom Hearts characters taking place. Since this film was made in Spanish I decided to translate it into English well sort of. But I hope you enjoy this more than I. I wanted everyone to see what a good movie it was. Please enjoy. This story was actually created by Almobovar'

Chapter 16-Galicia

Riku holds onto the steering wheel driving calmly through the nature like road the green trees shadowing Riku's car as he drove by every tree. Riku casually glances at an orange lighter that he has set down on the rear compartment of his car it read in black bold letter. 'La Perla Ortlgueira (La Coruna) Telf. 400150. He returns his eyes to the road and says to himself "Ortigueira, 6 miles." He drove through a bridge that had an ocean surrounding. The view was beautiful and impressionable. Riku parks in front pf 'Perla Hostel' he steps out of his car locking the door then entering the bar.

He meets eye to eye contact with the bartender as soon as he enters the bar and Riku greets him politely "Hello." He says in a friendly tone.

"What can I get you?" he asks looking at Riku with interest.

"A beer," Riku takes out a cigarette and begins lighting it in front of the bartender making sure the orange lighter was in view of the bartender's eyes.

"Forgive me for asking but this is out of curiosity, but how did you get that lighter?" he asks watching Riku pick up the lighter and he stared at it for a split second as Riku listened to the bartender "You're not from here."

"I stole it from a friend. His family lives here. I don't know maybe you know him seeing how this area is small. His name is Angel Andrade." He says looking at the bartender with hope in his eyes playing with the cigarette's butt.

The bartender smiled "Yea."

Riku returned the smile. "That's his stage name."

"Sure I know him."

"Yeah?"

"I know him very well." The bartender smiled and handed Riku his drink.

"That's great." He says lifting the drink he takes a whiff before drinking the liquor the he let the liquid slip into his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AN: Short I know and it has been a long while I know…I am sorry to say that until I make more time these chapters will come out faster but worry not I'm still gonna finish what I started. The next chapter is very depressing


	17. Chapter 17 Twist

**Disclaimer:** This story is not mine neither do the characters or the story belongs to me. I was so inspired and amazed by the story that I decided to write it with Kingdom Hearts characters taking place. Since this film was made in Spanish So I translated it into English well sort of. But I hope you enjoy this more than I. I wanted everyone to see what a good movie it was. Please enjoy. This story was actually created by Almobova

Chapter 17- Twist

Riku arrives to a blue door with the number 50 over the top he stares at it carefully finally he decides to knock on the door and waits patiently.

"Who is it?" said a voice on the other side of the door.

"Riku, I was at the school Sora was in, we attended together back in our childhood." He said moving closer to the closed door.

"Go away, or I'll call the police!"

Riku let out a sad sigh he turned his head disappointedly he gotten so far now it ended. His car was close by so he got his keys out and was already going to open his car door. He was feeling frustrated but there was no point in being angry.

"Excuse, please wait."

Riku immediately turned around to face the voice that called after him.

The young mother looks at Riku with hope "Are you Riku Goded?" she asks staring at him carefully studying the tall male.

Riku smiled relieved "Yes." He begins approaching the woman he looked at her carefully. "I am."

The elderly woman steps out of the door more "I'm Sora's mother." She says smiling softly at Riku staring at him as if she was waiting some day for Riku to come. Her eyes stared at him happily expectant.

Riku smiled widely "I'm delighted to meet you Mrs.-"

The mother cuts Riku off from anymore speaking eagerly inviting him in. "Please, Come in." she says disappearing into the house.

"Oh um, Thank you." Riku said stepping inside he looks around smiling imagining to himself Sora presence.

"Please, excuse my sister in law. I've got a heart problem, but she's the one who gets scared." She says turning to look at the silver- haired male with a sincere smile.

"It doesn't matter, don't worry." He says assuring.

"Sora talked a lot about you."

"We were good friends." Riku smiled.

"I know. The last time he came to see me he wrote you a letter."

"A letter? I never got it." His smile faltered for a moment.

"It was three years ago. He didn't know your address, so he sent it to the Ministry of Culture." She says with a sad expression on her face.

"Then I'm not surprised."

"By the time it was returned, he was dead…" said the mother in a sad tone her face grew dead and sad you could tell that she hadn't gotten over the loss of her son she held great pain in her chestnut eyes.

Riku almost fell to the floor but contained himself he was shrouded with deep sorrow his eyes grew dark it suddenly got extremely difficult to breath the room began to spin in a choke he manage to say "Dead…" the words came out in regret and pain e tried to ignore the word to somehow block out the news he tried to smile but it returned to a frown Sora's mother no any mother would not joke about their own son's death..

"Let's go into the dining room." She said breaking Riku's thoughts.

Riku follows he felt like screaming out in tears to be told any minute that it wasn't true but it wasn't going to happen he notices the picture frames in front of him one of them appeared to be Sora while the other picture was different the male looked almost like Sora but it was more brooding and dark looking if e never had seen Sora in this present time he would've been tricked into thinking that that dark brooding male was actually Sora.

"That's my son Roxas. The younger brother, he's in theater." She smiled. Riku's eyes widen big tears formed in his eyes threatening to stream down. Sora was dead it wasn't a misunderstanding Sora was really dead "He's changed his name. He says he wanted to be more unique and being Roxas was not his taste I suppose. He wants me to call him Angel even."

Riku was dumbfounded he held the tears back pained he tried forming words for an answer. He didn't want to react too outrageously he breathed heavily "I'd like to see Sora's room." He said in a choke he needed to be away from that room for the time being this was all too much to him.

Sora's mother eyes beamed and smiled "To be honest, he didn't really have a room." She glanced at Sora's photo. "But when he came, he liked to use the attic to stay there. Oh would you like to see it?" she smiled happily.

Riku nodded.

Sora's mother yelled at her sister in law "Were going upstairs." The elderly sister nodded back. Once they reached the top Sora's mother was out of breath and Riku scanned the room desperately as if he were to see Sora at any moment.

"Roxas burned everything; the notebooks, the clothes…all except those magazines."

Riku crouched down in front of a chest scanning the things that were inside he looks carefully. "There's nothing left of what Sora wrote?" he asked hopeful.

"No."

Riku looked around sadly "What pity."

The mother grew sour "Don't tell me you're a publisher too?" she asked almost sounding like she demanded an answer.

"No…What publisher?" he asks curiously.

"Soon after Sora died…a man came who was in charge of publishing young authors or so he said. He was desperate to get his hands on Sora's stories. He said someone recommended them to him." She said feeling bothered.

Riku skimmed through some magazines "Do you remember his name, or the publisher?" he says turning to look at the mother.

"No, but he was very insistent. So I told the truth, Roxas had burned everything…and he even asked for Roxas address. I gave him a false one, of course. I think that man was half mad." She said shaking her head remembering.

Riku stared at the magazines and what was left of whatever was burned to ashes all that was left was ashes. Riku expression grows dreadful.

~.~

Sora's mother opened a drawer and took out an envelope hugging it as she approaches Riku she handed it to him. "This is Sora's letter." She smiled "It got saved because I never told Roxas it had been returned."

Riku stared at Sora's mother gratefully "Thank you, ma'am." He swallowed hard.

"Don't judge my Roxas." She shook her head. "He's a good son… but his brother's death really hit him. He was the one who found him." She says beginning to cry she began to tremble missing her son's presence.

Riku hugged the mother he too released some tears but tried to contain some of it in Riku felt like someone just stabbed him in his heart and was spinning the knife around digging it deeper it was a feeling that he was going to feel forever and it was never going to go away all this time he was away he never got to say anything to Sora. That day they said goodbye was Goodbye forever…

Thank you for reading. Surprisingly this isn't the end the story goes on.


End file.
